The innocents of an proposal
by finleyleash
Summary: When Bella swan realized that she had been set up for an arranged marriage she decided that she would be the best wife that this man could have
1. The wedding

"Bella" my mother called me softly yes mother I said quickly whipping my tears " I wanted you to have this it was mine when I was seventeen and getting married to your father, My mother gave it to me as a wedding present" pulling out a small tan box tied up with a brown bow held a pair of custom made earrings that had are family crescent and a necklet that held a family photo include my grandmother and her French poodle Scarlet. After placing the small jewels my mother gave me I looked in the merrier I realized I'm not a little girl anymore I maybe seventeen but I'm not little I have responsibilities to do I have a husband to please that I have never meant but that doesn't stop me from being week scared yes but little I may not. "Isabella" my father said, walking in slowly "it's time to let you go baby girl" kissing my temple he slowly lowered my vale walking to the double doors where the red plush carpet ended and the innocents of the white begins the double doors open and the music starts. slowly walking to the groom who looks to be about 6'1 green eyes and bronze colored hair with a sly smile on his face stepping up to the stranger he slowly lifted my vale up.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

Edward, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

"I do"

Isabella Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

"I do"

Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?

"I do Charlie Swan, followeth"

"I Edward take thee Isabella to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

I Isabella take thee Edward to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.

WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen. followeth,

BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

Then, the Man, leaving the Ring upon the fourth finger of the Woman's left hand, the Minister shall say,

Let us pray.

OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen. O ETERNAL God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honour, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen.

Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.

FORASMUCH as Edward and Isabella have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

Isabella Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

I do

I Edward take thee Isabella to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.

I Isabella take thee Edward to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.

WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

followeth

BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

Let us pray

OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen.

O ETERNAL God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honour, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen.

Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.

FORASMUCH as Edward and Isabella have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen.

You may kiss the bride

Looking into his eyes for the first time was really something new I've never felt what I felt for him lust, love, loyalty slowly but heavily we kiss with passion

I know pronounce you Miss and Mrs. Edward Cullen

Grabbing both each others and making are way to are new home a small cabin in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 The beginninging

**[Flash back]**

 **"Isabella" my Father taped my shoulder lightly after turning my light on "We have business to attend to, you have ten minutes to get your self together and down for breakfast ill meet you in the kitchen when I get all my stuff together ill meet you their" After quickly making my way to my closet were I got out a black pencil skirt and an pale orange blouse after trying to tame my hair I just let it be in a curly cramped state grabbing my black flats that only left me at 5'1. "Ms. Swan" my personal assistant/body guard Said hanging me my breakfast After chugging that down with a cup of orange juice. My father walked into the kitchen with the car keys to the Mercedes "lets get going Bella ill tell you more in the car." After ten minutes on the road " Bella were going to see a nice couple They are about late 40's and they have an offer for you and not just you for me and your mother. After pulling into their massive drive way and being escorted to their Front door when we entered right away I realized that it was very It was very bright, very open, and very large. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. The couple introduce them as Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I took a minute to clearly look them out . Carlisle was young looking, he was also pale, he had dark circles under his eyes. Esme** _ **had the same pale, beautiful features. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel colored hair reminded me of the ingenues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others. "Lets take a seat shall we" Carlisle said pointing to the dinning room. "ill get some drinks for us" Esme replied walking in the opposite direction. After about three minutes of talking Esme came back into the room with four cups of ice tea. "Isabella its nice to see a nice pretty face every once in awhile" I thanked him for the complement " We have an older son his name is Edward he is a success full young man but he has only fell behind in one thing that your father has told me that you would like you to find." With open wide eyes I looked at my father then back to Carlisle " We would like you to consider marring Edward he can give you love to be spoiled or to even give you kids." After fifteen minutes of silence I spoke up softly even though this could go to getting me into deep shit into the future or a happy future I said yes...**_


End file.
